Sundance
by Rhea-samma
Summary: It's midsummer in Midgard and celebrations are all abound! Based of the manwah, some elements of the game thrown in. Total, absolute fluff. Inderlude up! 4th chapter comming x3
1. Of Tresses and Dresses

"Sundance" 

This story is absolute fluff ' stuff I guess this is sorta a corssover between the manwah and the game in a way.. not really.   
insert "Witty Disclaimer" I do not own any of the charecters involved in the Ragnarok manwah or the RO game. If I did, volume 15 of the manwah would be out by now and there would be much Fenris/Lokiness XD 

-----------   
  
Midsummer's eve was drawing near in the land of Midgard. In all cities, great and small, people were preparing for festivals, feasts, and celebration. In Volsug's recently re-built capital, Prontera, the streets were flooded with visitors from near and far. Girls would gather Hinalle plants, eagerly telling each other of who they hoped they would dream about on the night before midsummer. It was a common custom for girls to put sprigs of Hinalle underneath their pillows on the night before midsummer. If the girl dreamed of a man, that was supposedly who she was going to marry. While their daughters were away, mothers were weaving wreaths of oak leaves to wear during the time of the festival, and also to hang on doors. 

The whole town buzzed with excitement and levity, Iris was hard-pressed not to show her own anticipation for the coming holiday. She skipped through the crowded streets, looking for a new outfit to wear to the festival. She hummed a made-up tune to herself, then turned back to the others in her party that were lagging behind. She put a hand to her mouth and hollered at them,   
"Come on guys hurry up! If we don't find something soon all the stores will be sold out!" Fenris and Chaos gave a groan, and even Loki may have made an utterance in disgust. Iris had already bounded back to them, "Let's go!" They all blinked at her sudden burst of speed and agility. Fenris cleared her throat,   
"I hardly think that a delay of a few minutes will matter Iris. Prontera is a large city, they know what to expect. Besides, most families have some sort of traditional dress they put their daughters in already anyways..." Iris ignored this and impatiently asked Fenris,   
"Well what are _you_ wearing to the Festival? It lasts three days you know.. oh.. I don't know what I should do.. maybe I should get a couple of dresses with a jacket. that way I can mix and match on the third day.. or will that make it too obvious that I wasn't prepared in time?" Iris paced back and forth in front of Fenris waving her arms. Fenris murmured back abstractedly,   
"Iris, about that promise I made you, well... I'm .. I'm having second thoughts" Iris' head snapped abruptly upright,   
"What!? You mean.. you're not coming?" Fenris shifted uneasily as guilt latched in her throat. She swallowed forcibly,   
"I-I didn't say that, I was just saying that maybe I wouldn't be much fun to go with." Iris grabbed the warlock's hands,   
"Awww! Fenris! You can't back out now! If we got Loki to agree to go to this thing, you have to come too!" The warlock blinked a few times, and turned her head slightly to look at the assassin out of the corner of her eye. He was staring out at the crowd. He was either pretending not to listen, or actually not paying attention to the conversation, one of the two. _Loki is going to the festival...?_ She returned her attention to Iris' plea, "Come on Fenris, pleasepleasepleaseplease? I'll even say I owe you a favor okay?" Fenris shook her head and laughed at the cleric's best "puppy dog eyes."   
"All right Iris, you win, but it'll have to be a big favor." Iris clapped her hands, smiling.   
"Great! Now we have to get you some good clothes! Come on!" Suddenly Fenris was being hauled along by the girl at top speed through the bustling crowd, she distinctly heard Chaos' voice saying, "Wait for us!" She stumbled as she tried to keep up with the younger, more energetic cleric,   
"Iris! Maybe we should slow down and wait for...for Chaos.. and.. and Loki!" The cleric paid no mind to the woman who was shouting at her to come to her senses. She finally stopped in front of a likely looking boutique and pushed Fenris inside. 

"Iris! Stop that I am quite capable of walking inside the store myself!" Iris again, payed no attention to the warlock and made her way to the counter,   
"Oh hush Fenris. Hello? Is there anyone there?" A mature, smooth, feminine voice came from a back room separated from the store by a curtain. "Yes! Just a minute please, I'll be right out!" Fenris looked around the store, it was larger than it had looked on the outside, and it was filled with a wide assortment of dresses and other clothes. She walked over to the cleric clearing her throat,   
"Weren't we supposed to be shopping for _you_ Iris?" The cleric giggled, waving her hand,   
"Oh but this is so much more fun! Trust me Fenris, after I have my fun.. I mean find something nice for you, we'll go and find me something." Fenris raised an eyebrow,   
"After you have your fun? What is that supposed to--" She was cut off by the shopkeeper,   
"Good morning my gentle ladies! I am sorry to have kept you waiting, how may I help you this fine day?" Iris clapped her hand on Fenris' shoulder before the warlock could speak for herself,   
"We need a fine set of Midsummer's clothing for this fine lady!" Fenris blushed a little and protested,   
"It really doesn't have to be anything fancy..." Iris shushed her. The woman, nearing her middle years--perhaps in her late thirties, put a hand alongside her cheek as she thought, scanning Fenris up and down, then circling her. She peered in close to Fenris' face in order to determine the color of her eyes.   
"Hmmm. I see. Well, did you happen to see anything that caught your eye in the store?" Fenris shook her head, but Iris dashed out and selected a few garments,   
"She'd like to try on these!" Fenris's jaw dropped,   
"Iris!" The items the cleric were holding were most unsuitable, for any occasion. One was a frilly pink dress, with some sort of long poofy underpants, and a shepherdess' crook with a pink bow attached to it. Another one she saw peeking out of Iris' arms was some sort of black leather apparel not generally worn in public. Another was a hideously blinding yellow dress with red polka-dots, and a large straw hat, just to name the few Fenris could see. She put her hands on her hips and enunciated clearly to the girl,   
"I absolutely _refuse_ to wear any of those." Iris laughed and put them back.   
"Okay, okay...I was just joking really. Hey! Here's Chaos and Loki! Good they can help us!" Iris walked over to the two men, waving brightly at them. The shopkeeper took the opportunity to pull Fenris aside and scrawl down her measurements. The woman smiled kindly at her,   
"I understand how it is. I have a younger sister too, they're always so excitable aren't they?" She chuckled a little, Fenris didn't know weather or not to point out that she and Iris were not really sisters. 

Iris was pulling Chaos and Loki over by their wrists. Loki retracted his hand from her grip faster than humanly possible and walked the rest of the way over to Fenris by himself. Chaos however, was not so fortunate.   
"Ow! Geez! Iris let me go! My legs do work ya know!" Iris just giggled and continued dragging him over. She stopped then jumped up,   
"Okay! We're all assembled now Miss Dress-maker lady! We should all go in a circle and say what we think Fenris should wear!" She smiled a little, "I'll go first!" She cleared her throat suddenly adopting a business-like manner, "It has to be something nice, it can't just be any old dress. I think though, she'd look best in a skirt and a blouse with a bodice, 'cause then it would look more fitted. Unless you have some one-piece dresses that _do_ fit her nicely! And the color should bring out her eyes!" The others sweat dropped. Chaos cleared his throat,   
"Um..yeah.. uh.. I guess what Iris said makes sense.. um a long skirt I dunno? Mid.. calf I guess?" He scratched his head feeling very awkward about being in a dress store in the first place. Fenris blushed a little as she realized it was her turn,   
"I.. I suppose everything so far sounds acceptable, I don't know about colors though... Loki?" The assassin was looking rather sulky at the moment with his arms crossed and his normal frown upon his face. when Fenris addressed him he relaxed his arms a tad and said softly,   
"...Purple or green." The woman nodded and ushered Fenris towards a rack of clothing.   
"I see I think you will find most of these to be to your specifications...Ah! This one is perfect! Please try this one on.." Fenris took the garment and went behind a changing screen. She did qll right with everything until...   
"Umm madam? I.. I am having trouble with this.. er.. bodice.." 

In moments the woman was helping Fenris. She explained kindly to the warlock,   
"Technically this isn't really a bodice dear, but that's all right, it actually scoops underneath the breasts there you see? I thought it would show off your nice figure. Do you have enough support dear? Or should I go get a different style?" Fenris shook her head,   
"No I feel fine." She smiled, "I just didn't think the front of the bodice would be so low, so I put it on backwards." The woman nodded.   
"It's All right, why don't you go out and look at the mirror out there and show your friends?" The warlock nodded and poked her head out from behind the screen. She brushed some hair back, she'd taken it down to try the outfit on, as well as taken off her shoes.   
"I.. I'm coming out now!" She announced, she stepped out from behind the screen timidly. "Well.. what do you think..?" Silence, they were all staring at her, Iris' eyes were wide, Chaos looked dumbstruck, as though he'd never seen Fenris before, but Loki's reaction was perhaps most perturbing of all. His mouth had fallen slightly open, as though her were going to say something, but dared not to. His eyes were fixated on her in a way she'd never expected them to be. Fenris was starting to think something was wrong until Iris burst out, "Oh Fenris--you look beautiful!!" Chaos nodded in agreement,   
"Yeah, you look really.. different..." The assassin said nothing, he just continued staring at her. Fenris made her way over to the mirror and blinked a few times.   
  
"Is that.. me!?" She stared at herself, blushing. Her short sleeved blouse was an off-white color, and was pulled down underneath the bodice to expose part of her shoulder. Her breasts hung out over the low, purple brocaded bodice im a most becoming fashion. The skirt was a deep purple to match the base color of the bodice and came down to just about the middle of her calves. She laughed a little, "I, I suppose it has been awhile since I have worn a dress such as this.. I-I think it will do nicely!" She turned and faced the others, "Do you agree?" Chaos and Iris both uttered their agreements. Fenris turned to Loki, "Is something wrong Loki..? Or do you not like it?" Chaos elbowed his friend in the ribs lightly and muttered so that only he could hear,   
"If you stare any harder at her your eyes will fall out onto the floor." Loki shot Chaos a death glare,   
"What!?" Chaos took a step back and held up his hands defensively,   
"Hey hey! I didn't mean anything!" Loki nodded,   
"That's what I though, and as to your question Fenris, it is very becoming of you. Quite so." Fenris smiled and turned to the shopkeeper,   
"How much is it?" "1500 zenny and 83 rupero." Fenris almost fainted. "I-I see.. um.. I see, I'd better go.. go change then.." She stepped behind the changing screen looking quite dejected. Loki stepped up to the shopkeeper,   
"I will pay for it." She raised a brow,   
"You have the money?" He nodded. She shrugged and walked over to the counter, Loki did as well and commenced the transaction. Chaos and Iris tried to talk him out of it,   
"Loki.. that is your own money right? Well, shouldn't you spend it one I dunno, things you want?" He replied simply as he got out his money,   
"I do want this." He shot a glance at the two before they could make any indecent remarks, "For Fenris." Iris murmured,   
"But Loki it's so much.." No answer. Fenris came out from behind the screen. Bearing the garment, she walked over to the counter where they stood, she handed it to the woman.   
"Here you are, it really is fine stitch-work.. I hope whoever buys this likes it as much as I do.." The woman gently folded the clothes and put them into a paper sack and tied it up with some string. Fenris looked uncomprehendingly at her.   
"I don't...?" The woman smiled and pointed,   
"The young dark-haired gentleman was kind enough to pay for it." Fenris turned her eyes to the assassin,   
"Loki..? You..you bought this for me?" She was smiling. She just couldn't believe it, but somehow it was true. She laughed and ran over to him enveloping him in a tight hug--Iris' happy-go-lucky nature must have been wearing off on her, "You shouldn't have!" The assassin blushed and froze, he stammered a response,   
"I-It was really nothing Fenris.. I, I merely assumed you would want some happier memories of Prontera this time..." The shopkeeper tilted her head,   
"This time? Howwzat?" Thankfully Fenris let go of him, restoring his ability to supply his body with oxygen. Chaos scratched his head,   
"Well, we kinda helped out when Prontera was attacked by the undead, but it's no big deal really.." The woman stood up rigid,   
"My gods! Then you four are--the heros of Prontera?" She put a hand to her chest. "I had no idea!" Fenris touched the woman on the arm,   
"Please don't cause a fuss, we are here merely to enjoy the festival." The woman nodded then smiled.   
"Wait right here!" 

She dashed off behind the curtain and disappeared from sight. She returned a few minutes later and placed something on top of Fenris' package, "Please, take this. I used to wear it to the festival when I was a young girl, I suppose it is a little outdated, but it would go so well with your outfit my dear." She smiled a bit and scrawled down something on a sheet of paper, "And if you go three doors down to the cobbler and give him this, I think you may find a nice discount on a pair of boots. Fenris blushed and started to protest.   
"I we, I really couldn't take this.." The woman was firm,   
"No. You have more use of it than I, and.. I was there. The night Prontera almost fell." She shuddered, "I almost didn't make it, but I managed to survive long enough 'till you folks defeated that evil Valkaryie and I was able to help rebuild my city. The least thing I could do is to thank you for giving me the chance to do that." She changed the subject abruptly, "Well I'm sure you do have other things to buy at other stores..." Iris cleared her throat,   
"Um actually I was hoping to find an outfit as well..." She turned and smiled sweetly to the others, "You guys might wanna sit down, this might take awhile." Fenris shook her head.   
"In that case I think I will look into the matter of these boots, I could use a new pair of shoes.." Loki stood up,   
"I shall accompany you." Fenris blushed a little, and almost protested, but then she realized he was probably uncomfortable sitting there in a dress shop. She nodded and left the package and the necklace the shopkeeper had given her next to Chaos. "Watch over this please." Chaos suddenly protested,   
"Hey! Why do I have to be the one who stays in here!? Iris called over to him,   
"Because you're the only other person with money!" Chaos sighed,   
"Ah. Fine then. You two go have fun, don't get lost." Fenris laughed a little,   
"Come on Chaos it's not that bad, after all, perhaps _you_ can find a nice Midsummer's dress," She exited the store laughing as Chaos shouted some rather uncivilized phrases at her, Iris was definitely rubbing off on the warlock indeed. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn for just a moment, she thought she saw--and heard--Loki chuckle. When she looked again, he looked as he ever did, unemotional. 

----

It took two hours for the cobbler to fit Fenris' boots just right, but it was worth it. The leather was soft, but durable, and her toes had more room to breath than in her clogs. By the time she and Loki went back to the dress store, Iris was still trying things on. It took awhile, but after lunchtime rolled around and the shop keeper was showing sings of tiring, Fenris suggested Iris make a choice, which she thankfully did. By the time they had eaten lunch, they really didn't feel like doing much else, so they all agreed to go back to their inn. 

----- 

It was later that same night, around dusk, Chaos was pacing around his room. Well, technically it wasn't _his_ room, but with Loki's lack of speech and movement, might has well have made it so. He was suddenly struck by a thought. He turned to his silent companion,   
"Hey, _we_ still need to get something to wear!" Loki opened an eye from the foot of his bed where he sat and looked at Chaos. He closed his eye again with a slight "hmpf!" Before saying,   
"I have had enough shopping for one day... and the stores shall soon be closing anyways will they not?" Chaos grinned and walked over to the assassin, poking him lightly in the shoulder,   
"Ah, c'mon Loki! Prontera's a big city! There has to be some stores open late at night!" Loki made a skeptical noise. Chaos sighed, "You promised to go!" Loki 'hmmd' in response, making the rune knight wonder if he was even listening to what he was saying at all. Chaos tapped his foot as he thought of what to say that might rouse his companion's interest even a little...He grinned, "You know Loki, since you bought that dress for Fenris I bet she's pretty impressed by that..." Loki opened his eyes at the mention of her name,   
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Chaos shrugged,   
"Nothing, nothing, it's just that well, maybe if we found you a new set of threads maybe she'd notice you even more if you catch my drift." Loki was silent, Chaos grinned, he could hear the wheels turning in the assassin's head now. _'Must not admit feelings...' 'Must not give into idiot farmboy...' 'Yet if I could impress Fenris...'_ Chaos grinned even wider. Loki finally answered, closing his eyes again,   
"What gives you the impression that I want Fenris to notice me? I would have been perfectly all right if that woman had not said that I had paid for it. I probably would have preferred it if she had not." He nodded as though satisfied with that answer, but Chaos wasn't buying. He leaned in and whispered to the other man,   
"Come on Loki, Fenris may not have noticed it, but anyone who saw the way you looked at her today knows." Loki was almost tempted to open his eyes,   
"Knows what?" Chaos laughed a little incredulously,   
"How can you still deny it!? You were practically standing in a puddle of your own drool!" This time Loki did snap his eyes open,   
"What?" Chaos smiled a little,   
"Sorry, but you were. You were out of it after she walked out from behind that curtain--not that I blame you." Loki harrumpfed,   
"Fine I'll _show_ you. This is what you looked like," Loki pursed his lips together as Chaos did an accurate rendition of his face, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and avid. He answered evasively,   
"What is it to you?" He paused, "It meant nothing." Chaos laughed again,   
"Gods Loki! It was nothing so that you went and bought that for her? Or maybe you did it just so that you could see her wear it again?"   
"..."   
"Give it up Loki. You've got it bad for Fenris." Loki looked uncomprehendingly,   
"'Got...it.. bad?'" Chaos slapped his forehead--dealing with this man required the patience of a rock,   
"Yeah, you know. You _like_ her, as in L-I-K-E, _like_ her...?" Loki answered a bit too quickly this time,   
"Don't be ridiculous."   
"Then why did you agree to come to the festival?"   
"Because of--" Loki cut himself off, flushing. Chaos grinned.   
"Come on Loki. Say it, it'll make you feel better. I promise." Loki shot a nasty glare at the knight but finished his sentence,   
"Because of...Fenris." Loki stood up,   
"I do not have any choice in the matter do I?" Chaos grinned,   
"Not really, come on I'll even pay." He made his way to the door,   
"One condition Farmboy." Chaos turned a little irked by the name,   
"What's that?"   
"Iris does not come with us." Chaos laughed at that.   
  
----   
Woah! That was a lot more involved than I expected, for simplicities sake I guess I'll break it up into chapters ;; Heeee skips around in circles Loki liiiikes Feeeenriiis Loki liiiiikes Feeeeeeeenriiiiis! XD 


	2. Of Wreaths and Leaves

Second chapter, Oh I am having such fun with this fic  
"Witty Disclaimer" I do not own any of the characters involved in the Ragnarok manwah or the RO game. If I did, volume 15 of the manwah would be out by now and there would be much Fenris/Lokiness XD  
Sorry about the lateness and non-updation everyone! School sucks . 

----------- 

Prontera was humming even louder with excitement and anticipation, in one day the festival would start. People of all kinds, even those who were usually dignified were having trouble working. Shops were closing up early to prepare their booths for tomorrow, others wouldn't open at all. Children ran amok all over the town, causing havoc and trying to escape from another bath. Iris could have been mistaken for one of those children as she knelt down in front of Fenris, wiggling a little. The warlock pursed her lips at the antsy cleric. She was trying to measure the girl's head so she could make an oak-wreath for her to wear,  
"Really Iris, hold still. The sooner I can get this done the sooner you can go back to fussing." Iris crossed her arms and pouted,  
"I am not fussing! I just can't wait for the festival is all, it's been a really long time since we've had a chance to have fun like this. Besides, I hate wearing those things." She made a face, "They're itchy." Fenris half-smiled.  
"Well I'm sorry Iris, but it's tradition," she told the cleric, "And it would be an insult to the gods not to wear one during Midsummer." Iris made another face,  
"Yeah, yeah I know..."  
"There! That should do it!" The warlock lifted the string from Iris' head whilst smiling. "Now you can go and look at jewelry or something before the shops all close." Iris grinned at the idea,  
"'Kay! I'm gonna take Chaos along so I don't get lost!" Fenris sighed a little as she watched Iris leave. A few minutes later, she could hear the muffled sounds of an argument between the two. She put aside the string and put her hands on her forehead._ It's so obvious that they feel for each other, I'll never have a chance.. I never_ had_ a chance...No! _She put her hands on her knees,_ I am not going to dwell on this, not now, not during midsummer. _She stood up, putting her wreath-making supplies under her arm gently. _I still need to measure Loki's head. _

With that she opened the door and walked across the hall in front of Chaos and Loki's room. Her palms were suddenly damp with sweat. She bit her lip as she raised her arm up to knock. Her hand stopped a few inches from the door, then fell slowly back down to her sides. She shook her head. _What's the matter with you Fenris? Just knock on the door already! _She raised her hand again and again, but found each time she could not make contact with the door. She had just about raised her hand once more when the door opened unexpectedly by itself, Loki standing behind it. He looked at her for a moment before saying,  
"Did you need something Fenris or were you merely amusing yourself by standing there?" The warlock's heart had skipped a few beats,  
"Ah! Loki! Don't scare me like that...I did in fact need something, may I come in?" The assassin nodded once and opened the door, standing aside to let her in.

The boy's room was identical to the room that Fenris and Iris were sleeping in. Two beds, a table, a small wardrobe, a stool, and a window. Fenris placed her things down on the table. She sat on the stool and gestured to the floor in front of her, "Er, if you could kneel please? I'm making the head wreaths that we shall wear during the festivities, so I need to measure your head." She felt odd, giving him a command. He nodded and sat down on his knees at the indicated area, somehow, managing to look composed as always. Fenris shook her head and unwrapped a new length of string. The process was much quicker than with Iris, as Loki was not given to restlessness. He stood up after she was finished and watched her curiously as she set to work. She had constructed two of the bases for the wreaths when Loki suddenly broke the stillness between them.  
"Is there something I can do to help?" Fenris looked up surprised,  
"I.. I suppose.. do you know how to make midsummer wreaths?" Loki shook his head sitting down kitty corner to her,  
"I can learn." Fenris nodded and handed him one of the twiggy hoops,  
"You can start weaving the leaves in on this one, be gentle with it." She picked up a sprig of oak foliage and showed him how to weave the leaves in securely. He gingerly took the crown and stared at it, Fenris had already gone back to starting the other two. Loki piked up a likely looking bunch of leaves and held them in his hands for a moment. He narrowed his gaze at the curious wreath in his hand._ This shall prove to be a more difficult task than I anticipated..._ He thought bemusdely to himself. He had barley threaded them through a space between some twigs when Fenris sharply reprimanded him, "No, no! Not there, it'll break apart and fall off if you put it there...Here, I'll show you again." She scooted her chair over to his and held the twigs. She held his hand in a deft manner that was both firm and delicate. She put his hands through the motions, explaining it again out loud, but he was only half listening. The assassin was distracted by their closeness, the touch of her skin on his, they way her arm was brushed up against his, her calm, sweet, liquid voice. The vague smell of mint in her hair. _It must be the mint extract they put in the soap here,_ he thought absently. Fenris had already released his hands and scooted back some. "Now, let me see you try it." Loki grabbed another leafy handful and preformed the maneuver again, this time perfectly. Fenris smiled "Good! Just do it like that and it'll look great." 

She sat back down at her previous spot, brushing her hair behind her ear, before placing her palm on her chest to check her racing heart. _Goddess, what's come over me? My head feels so hot all of a sudden too.. why am I so nervous? It's just Loki.._ She swallowed a little, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and to get rid of those mysterious symptoms. It occurred to her that he was asking her a question.  
"Is something amiss Fenris?" She looked up startled,  
"Oh! Why no I, I was just thinking." She nodded, as though satisfied with that answer. Loki tilted his head a little, almost as if to get a better look at her, to decipher if she was lying or not. He opened his mouth for a moment as though to say something, but then he thought better of it, and looked down at his hands, moving them rapidly and efficiently. He asked her casually,  
"Where did you learn to make Midsummer wreaths Fenris?" The warlock smiled reminiscently,  
"I used to make them every Midsummer with my mother. I haven't gone to a Midsummer festival since I was a child." She smiled a little bigger, "I suppose it might be interesting after all, give us a break."_ Damn,_ she thought. _I'm turning into Iris. If this keeps up I'll be frolicking through the streets tomorrow with no sense or regard for dignity-- _  
"I have never been to a Midsummer festival. What goes on?" Fenris looked at him surprised,  
"Well, many things, there are feasts and banquets, contests of all sorts, games, vendors, dances, there's a play, and.. well just about anything you could imagine. The greatest events I remember are the evening feasts, the play, and the Sundance."  
"Sundance?" He repeated curiously,  
"I have never heard of it." Fenris shrugged,  
"It's old, almost ancient. Some say that the Sundance is what the annual play is based off of, but there are vast differences between the two..." "Ah." Fenris half smiled as she idly began weaving leaves into the crowns,  
"The Sundance was my favorite part, I was too young an immature to appreciate the play, so I don't actually know how different they are really. I always found the dance more interesting than the drama." Loki could hardly imagine a child-like Fenris, let alone a feisty, spunky one who was easily bored by intellectual matters. Loki had finished one wreath and reached for another hoop,  
"Do you know whose is whose?" Fenris smiled a little,  
"We'll get it sorted out, but the one I'm working on right now is mine. The one you just finished should be Iris'. You must be doing Chaos' then I think.. I'm not positive on that one..." She continued to work, nearly done with her first. _Tch, prattling away Fenris, I'm sure you're boring him to no end! Not to mention the fact that you're becoming inefficient!_ Loki cast a doubtful eye over the wreaths, "And... why must we wear these?" Fenris covered a grin with one hand. "Tradition my friend, tradition. Besides, it would be an insult to the harvest gods not to wear them. If you refuse to honor them, come fall time there will be no bounty of golden corn or grain, or whatever they happen to grow here...Or so the legends say anyways." He made a noncommittal noise of understanding. 

Silence fell between them like a thick blanket, and they worked silently for a time, until the wreaths were done. Fenris sorted out Chaos and Loki's wreaths and place them on the table, taking hers and Iris' on her arm. She nodded to Loki, "Thank you for your assistance."  
"It was no bother." Fenris stood up. The assassin mirrored her action, "I will accompany you to your room." Fenris raised a brow and pointed out,  
"It's just across the hall."  
"Danger is everywhere," the assassin answered back seriously. Fenris' expression was somewhat blank for a moment, then she broke out into a smile,  
"Alright then, if it pleases you." Loki nodded and opened the door for her in a gentlemanly fashion and let her into the hallway first. She opened the door to her room before he could do that for her. Loki put his hand on the door frame, in a gesture for her to wait a moment,  
"Fenris there is something I must say to you." She turned to him and tilted her head curiously,  
"What is it?" Loki murmured softly as he tried to remember the exact phrase,  
"I.." He paused, what was it that Chaos had said last night? "'I got it bad.'" Fenris started at him, nonplussed. If anything she looked greatly confused. She repeated his words dubiously,  
"You 'got it bad?'" The assassin nodded and repeated emphatically,  
"Got it bad." Her lips parted as though to say something, then they sealed back up. _What on earth is he talking about?_ She shook her head a little,  
"I.. see...well good day Loki.." She stepped into her room and shut the door. She shivered a little, as though his eyes could see through the wood that separated them and rested on her still. She walked over to the window, looking down at the streets. "What on earth was all that about?" 

--- 

When Chaos returned shortly after noon, Loki confronted him as soon as he stepped foot within their room.  
"We need to talk Rune knight. Now." Chaos stepped back a little, intimidated by the shorter man's sudden vehemence.  
"O-okay! Just chill! Relax, what's all the hubbub?" Loki crossed his arms,  
"I told Fenris about it." Chaos blinked,  
"You told her? Told her ...what?" "About my 'having it bad'" Chaos grinned,  
"Oh really? What'd she say?" Loki half curled his lip before answering,  
"Nothing. She had no idea what it was I was talking about."  
"What did you say to her?" Loki told him exactly what happened. Chaos sighed and rubbed his temple. "That's really.. not the way to declare your feelings to a girl..."  
"You said.." Chaos sighed,  
"I didn't mean that you should use my words to confess your feelings to her Loki. Look, don't take my advice anymore, just do what you think is right, and use your own words." Right, thought Chaos, that's great advice.. I'm not sure if his vocabulary extends past threats, greetings, and '...' Loki stared hard at the Rune knight, looking for a brief moment, almost as though he would've liked to strike him. Instead Loki turned his back and said clearly,  
"Good night." Chaos was bewildered.  
"But it's day!" The assassin didn't respond, Chaos walked around him to find that his head was bowed down, eyes closed, and arms crossed. "Hey Loki!" No response. Chaos sighed and patted him on the shoulder, "Good night then..." He walked away from the assassin, disturbed by this random behavior.  
  
---- 

W00t! End of second chapter, not sure if I like how Chaos and Loki's little exchange there ends, but here's a few notes to clarify some things I imagine Loki as having perfect body memory, this is why he can oggle Fenris, yet still have learned how to weave the wreath at the same time.  
In Planet Ladder there is a character the Mad Prince Seeu, who has grown up without human contact at all, and is the last survivor of his planet. At one point when he's captured Kagura, the Princess of Choosing, she tells him of a person she met that knew him long ago in the past. He falls asleep while standing then slumps over. It turns out that Seeu is a broken man, "whenever he experiences as large emotional swing, his brittle, fragile spirit just breaks. In defense of itself, his body shuts down to avoid any further stimuli from the outside. Then he sleeps just like this." Not to say that Loki's spirit is fragile by any means, but it's applying that same principle of self-defense sort of thing...I hope that made sense ::sweatdrops::


	3. Of Glances and Dances

"Sundance" Chapter three This chapter, is soo cute! MAJOR _major_ fluff warning ahead! XD ::squees:: There may be typos, I did my best to get rid of them all though --;;

---------

A bright and shining sun rose silently to the east of Prontera. The town was still asleep, yet tangible energy was suspended in the air, like a deep breath before the storm. Clear and piercing notes drifted down from the castle over the town. Silver trumpets blazed in heigtened glory as the days of Midsummer began. Taking their cue from the castle trumpets, gaurds and herelds alike all over the town joined in.

Fenris groaned and put her head underneath her pillow, scrunching her eyes shut. She half mumbled-half thought, "They'd better only do this on the first day..." Iris, normally a sound and heavy sleeper, jumped out of bed with a joyful cry. Fenris goraned again, more irritabley, and rolled over to one side. The cleric was on her in an instant. She bounced up and down on the end of the warlock's bed.   
"C'mon Fenris! Up and at 'em! It's the first day of the festival!" Fenris lifted her pillow aside some so she could address the girl snapping,   
"I am well aware of this fact Iris, but it is far to early in the morning, so if you would, would you please stop bouncing on my bed and making such a ruckus?" Iris stood up and drew back a little; her voice sounded more than a little hurt,   
"Fenris.." The warlock instantly felt regret, and guilt, for her anger. She sighed and sat up,   
"Allright, allright I'm sorry Iris. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just having a nice dream is all." She yawned widely, "I suppose we should get ready. You may use the bathroom first Iris, but be quick we won't want to miss the opening ceremony." Iris nodded and grabbed her bath things and her outfit,   
"Okay!" She walked, or rather, ran across the room and dashed out the door before Fenris could complete her next sentence,   
"And be sure not to slam the--!!" _Thud!_ Fenris cringed a little then sighed, "..door..."

----

Meanwhile in the boy's room, there was another exchange. Chaos was irked to find that Loki had changed his mind and was contemplating not going to the festival.   
"What do you _mean_ you're not going!?" The assasin evenly replied back,   
"I told you farmboy, I think this whole thing is a very foolish idea." Chaos rolled his eyes,   
"Yeah? What about Fenris then? Don't you wanna, you know, maybe spend some time alone with her? It'd be a good chance for you to talk to her again..." Loki said nothing, but he didn't seem to be conceding either. Chaos put his hands on his hips, "Right, that's it! I've had enough of your stubborness! You're going weather you feel like it or not assasin!" Loki narrowed his eyes,   
"You cannot make me go anywhere rune knight." Chaos grinned evily,   
"Wanna bet?" Loki gave a slight snort of disbelief. Chaos shrugged, "Allright then I'm gonna go talk to Fenris then." He started towards the door, and suddenly found Loki in his way. He smiled cheerfully, "Yes Loki?"   
"What do you need to talk to Fenris for?" Chaos smilied far too innocently,   
"Oh nothing." Loki narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching. For once in his life he was struggling to keep his anger under control; he was practically seething with anger towards the knight. He gritted his teeth, then finally snapped bad temperedly,   
"Allright! Fine, you win. I will go to this ..thing." Chaos laughed and patted him on the shoulder,   
"That's the spirit Loki! Just relax and enjoy yourself. It'll be a great chance for the two of you to have some private time together, and maybe talk things over."  
"'Private time?' Do you think I am three years old and need a time-out or something? What is 'private time' supposed to mean?" Chaos sighed and made his way to the door, "I'll explain it when I get back. I'm off to go see if any of the baths upstairs are still open, some creepy lady on this floor kept trying to get a glimpse of me last night." He shuddered, "See ya in a bit" Chaos shut the door softly behind him. Loki let out the breath he had been holding and started breathing heavily, fiercely wishing he had something on hand to destroy.

-----

When Iris returned, slamming the door of course, she was fully dressed and ready to go for Midsummer. Fenris handed her her wreath crown, and excused herself to the baths so she could freshen herself up. She returned from her brief clensing ritual to find Iris pacing around the room like mad. The cleric looked up as Fenris walked in and instantly assaulted her with questions, "Are we ready now!? Can we go? Can we go now? Do you think the boys are ready? What if they aren't!? Fenris what are we gonna do if they're not ready!?" Fenris stifled a smile and patted the girl's shoulder,   
"I'm sure they won't keep us long in waiting Iris. Now where..?" The warlock looked about the room quickly for her wreath, then smiled and placed it on her head. "Well, shall we go give our noble escorts a visit?" Iris nodded vigourously and punched a fist in the air,   
"Yeah!"

----

Within an hour the four of them had assembled among a teeming throng of people. After a series of long-winded speeches by the Pronteran castle lords, the festival was finally declared open. Immediatley the place was full of life and happiness. The four wandered about, 'till Iris separated saying that there was 'something important' that she needed to attend to, promising to meet them later at an arranged meeting place for lunch. This left Chaos, Loki, and Fenris to walk around the fair grounds by themselves. Chaos' ears honed in on a barker's cry and he gravitaded over to the gathering crowd. A young Pronteran, perhaps only a few years out of adolecance stood beside another older man gathering people as they cried out,   
"Come one come all! Test your strength against travellers from near and far!   
"How far will you go in one of the oldest traditions of Midgard?"   
"Participate like countless of others in the annual contest of strength and endurence---the wrestling match!"   
"Five thousand Zenny goes to the winner!" The crowds murmurred excitedly at that. Chaos nudged Loki,   
"You wanna enter? I know I'm gonna." The assasin shrugged and remarked dryly,   
"I suppose I shall, since you seem to feel that you will loose the unless I join as well." It took Chaos a couple moments to figure out what the assasin was saying and cried indignatly,   
"Hey! Allright Loki, just for that you're going down! Try not to loose before our final match." Chaos went to go sign up, leaving Fenris and Loki quite awkwardly alone amidst a rowdy, jostling crowd of people. Neither of them said anything, and Loki had a niggiling feeling that Chaos had left them alone on purpose. He could practically hear the red-head shouting in his head, _'Say something to her you idiot!'_ Fenris abrubtly broke the silence,   
"I'm surprised you're not wearing your armor or swords today. Did Chaos take you shopping for your clothes?" The assasin was clothed in an off-white long-sleeved tunic made of a light gauzey material. At the point of the low v-neck, there was an embroidered guillutine cross symbol that Fenris wondered idly how it got there. Also the Assasin was wearing tight dark forest-green leather pants that clung to his legs and buttocks, and a pair of black leather boots. Loki nodded,   
"Chaos would not let me leave with my weapons, supposedly they're not allowed while the festival is in progress...I dislike it though. I feel exposed." Fenris' lips twitched in a momentary smile,   
"It'll be fine. You can probably defend yourself without aid of sword or armor from what I've seen. I do like your Midsummer clothes though, when did you get them?"   
"Last night, the knight insisted." Loki crossed his arms, it really was bothering him not having his armor or swords. What's worse he kept feeling that someone would take advantage of the hustle and bustle and sneak up on them and take them by surprise. Fenris misinterpreted his silence and gesture.   
"It can't have been that bad," She insisted. Loki turned his head to look at her,   
"Mm?"   
"The shopping."  
"Oh," He shruggged, "It seems unnessisary to me." Fenris was unable to answer as Chaos returned announcing that they were both registered for the contest. Fenris turned to Chaos,   
"Are you entirley sure that's fair?" The knight shrugged,   
"Hey it's not like I'm gonna use any of my Rune skills or anything. This is all about pure muscle!" Chaos puncuated his point by flexing his arm and showing off a bicep. He rolled his sholders. "We still have time for an early lunch, let's go get Iris."

They saw Iris waiting for them under a tall oak tree with ribbions dangling from the boughs. She grinned as she saw them walk up to her and withdrew a trio of small bags from behind her back.   
"Surprise!" She cried out, "I got you all presents!" She distributed them accordingly and urged them to look inside. The cleric jumped up and down, "Open them open them!" In Chaos' bag was a heavy, manly bracelet. He grinned and put it on immediatley, tracing his fingeres along the sharp curves of the links. He pulled Iris into a tight hug and murrmured something the other two couldn't quite hear, but when he drew away, her ears and cheeks were bright red. Loki opened his and found a small, plain sliver dagger. He shoved it into his boot witout a word and felt much less anxious. Fenris gasped a little when she opened hers. She brought out a small glass vial.   
"Iris! How..how did you _know!?_ This is one of my favorite scents! But it hasn't been poppular or even common for _ages!_" She took out the stopper and the air was filled with a sweet honey and herbal smell. She dabbed a bit behind her ears and on her neck and chest. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she expressed her grattitude to the cleric, completley forgetting moments before she'd been embracing the man who once had loved _her._

After food and ample thanks, they meandered back over to the wrestling area. Chaos was in the first round against a huge, ugly-looking blacksmith. Just before he went in, he stripped off his shirt and wreath, handing them to Iris winking, "No sense in dirtying up my nice good clothes is there?" Chaos stepped into the ring and the younger man from earlier played the role of announcer. The rules were simple, whoever was able to flip their opponent on their back, or pin them down for eight seconds won and moved on. Fenris could hear bets rippling through the crowd as the round was about to start. Because of Chaos' smaller sice, mose people seemed to favore the blacksmith. She narrowed her eyes confidently, _Don't underestimate him...they'll see._ The fight was surprisingly short. Chaos was able to pin down the larger man in about twelve minutes. The crowd cheered and Chaos returned to them quite sweaty and breathing hard. The annoucements for the next match drowned out whatever comments he would have liked to make. Three more matches passed by then it was Loki's turn. He turned to Fenris and politley said,  
"If you would please." Without another word, he handed her his oak crown and his tunic striding off to the ring. The warlock felt a funny fluttering in her stomach as he walked off, but she coulnd't pin down what it was. Loki's first fight went even faster than Chaos'' did and he returned within five minutes. The knight and assasin clawed their way up swiftly and surely. Some of the crowds moved under some nearby awnings as the sun beat down below. Fenris wiped some swat off her forehead. It was the final match, Chaos and Loki were the two final contestants. She wasn't sure who she wanted to win, but she was quite curious as to what the outcome would be. Iris commented to her off-handedly taking a break from breathign in the scent of Chaos' shirt,   
"You know I've never noticed it before but Loki's kinda hot isn't he? I mean, yeah he's all serious 'Mr. Ice-man' but wow! Whata hot bod! Still, I think Chaos looks better. Especially in those pants he's wearing, yum!" The cleric giggled, ignoring the older woman's horrified expression and flush scrawled across her face.

Iris did have a point though. Some women were so taken by them that they'd deserted the awnings for ringside seats on haybales. It wasn't hard to see why. Both boys were covered in persperation. The knight smirked as he and the assasin circled each other, muscles rippling in the sun, "Thought you were from the desert?" Loki grunted back,   
"It's _dry_ there." Hardly after he had finished his sentence when he was grappling with the spiky-headed man. They grunted and sweated as they they pushed against each other evenly matched. They burst apart, Chaos wiping some sweat off his jaw. He charged at Loki. Many things happened at once. First of all, he missed, second his arm was grabbed by the pale assasin, and then he was looking up at the sky after tumbling in a circle. He was vaugley aware of the face that his back now hurt. He saw the sillouette of the assasin standing over him, sun behind him like so long ago in the very same city. Though his stance was more relaxed, and his eyes didn't burn with hatred, and his voice lacked the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-rip-out-your-innards-for-jekals-to-feast-on' tone as he said, "I believe this match is, how you would say, 'mine,'" Chaos shook his head, totally taken aback. From somewhere he heard the announcer say,   
"And we have a winner! The final match goes to Loki!" The assasin helped him up as the crowd cheered. The assasin took the money, and waited till he and Chaos had returned to the girls to distibute it. The boys towled off, and watched Iris and Fenris divide the money. Fenris clucked her tounge irritabley,   
"They just _had_ to award it in one zenny coins didn't they?" She shook her head. Iris also had a habbit of forgetting coins that she had counted and those she had not. This would cause arguments between her and Fenris. Finally Chaos broke in irritabley,   
"It doesn't have to be exact! Just as long as it's split up more or less evenly so that we don't lose everyhting if we get pick-pocketed!" This put an end to things and the four of them had extremly plump purses after that.

Chaos announced his hunger after that and excused himself, taking Iris away with him, claiming there was something he'd promised to do for her. They disapeared into the crowd within moments and for the second time that day, Loki felt as though he'd been abandoned to suffer what Chaos explained earlier to him has "private time" with Fenris. He remembered the conversation vividly.

_---"The first thing you gotta do is relax and be yourself. Try making some light conversation. Be sure to complement her at every oppourtunity it looks like you might gain points" He remembered his next question, "'Points?'" "Uh.. nevermind about that for now. Anyways THEN you gotta..."---_

Loki muttered out loud without meaning to, "Bet he's off having his own 'private time..' Jerk." Fenris tilted her head,   
"I'm sorry Loki, did you say something?" Loki cleared his throat,   
"Nothing. Just commenting on the rudeness of those two." Fenris thought that Loki, who had almost no social skills apart from keeping his mouth shut at appropriate times, commenting on anyone's behavior in such a way struck her as hilarious. She laughed, quite longer and louder than she meant to. The assasin crossed his arms, muttering darkly to himself,   
"More rudeness! I don't know why I put up with it...I should just leave them to their fate and let them die, _then_ we'll see them have manners. Hmph!" This made Fenris laugh even harder, so she had to lean against a booth for support for a moment. She only stopped after the assasin asked her calmly, if not irritably, if she'd taken a leave of senses as he knew of a dunking booth that might restore her composure. Fenris protested that she thought he was being funny and that she was glad he was showng a sense of humour for a change. Loki repied smoothly that he wasn't and he'd been being quite serious as though that settled the matter. He did choose however, to ignore a few supressed sniggers from his companion. Elapsed time, four minutes. So far, 'private time' was not going well for the assasin.

They wandered around aimlessly, neither of them speaking much. Loki spied a flower booth and walked over. He selected a long stemed yellow rose and handed over some zenny to the lady there. He handed it to Fenris without a word. She jumped a little, quite surprised, but her fingeres closed carefully on the stem. She brought it to her nose and took in a breath of its scent. She smiled at him,   
"I don't know what this is for, but it's very sweet of you Loki. Thank you." He nodded,   
"The pleasure was mine." She smiled again, and the rest of 'private time' was silent and uneventful.

The two of them ended up sitting across from each other at the evening banquet. It was free and open to everyone so there was quite a large crowd with rows upon rows of long tables put together, and benches all around. They could hear above the dull drone of the crowds various minstrels and instrument, playing time-honored songs of summer. It was incredible how much food there was! Roast turkey, ham, boar, fish, phesant, chicken, and all manner of steaks were plentiful. Then there were dozens of salads, bushels of nuts both roasted and plain, multitudes of fruit, and steamed vegetables. Just when Loki thought he couldn't eat anymore, not having the voracious appitite Chaos or Iris had, desserts were being served. Fenris' face was aglow with girlish delight as she took a slice of the rich chocolate cake that had been placed between them. Other people were keen to get a slice, so Loki put one on his plate and passed it along. He prodded it with his fork, as though he expected it to come alive. He looked across at Fenris for an explination. She laughed,   
"This isn't just any chocolate cake! Inside the cake somewhere is a thimble or a ring or something like that, and whoever finds it in theirs will have good luck for the year! My mother almost always seemed to get it.." Her eyes misted over as she brought back memories of her childhood in her present life. Loki turned his attention back to his cake. He prodded it again. He raised a skeptic brow,   
"A thimble or a ring? Sounds like someone could sawllow it if they're careless.. hardly sounds lucky to me." Fenris laughed,   
"That's what I always thought too. Mom always made a big show about having broken her teeth." She shook her head, "Anyways, enough sentiment! Eat! It's really delicious, it's a local specialty!" Loki divided a mouthful from his portion and he tried it. He hated to admit it, if only to himself, it _was_ good. Even though he'd never been much for frivolities or culinary adventures, something about the way the cake melted slowly on his tounge and sparked in his mouth with rich, full flavor made his senses spin. He slowly, methodicly made his way though the cake, savoring each and every bite, knowing full well he'd probably never taste it again. About three quarters of the way through, his fork collided with something. He frowned and unearthed it from the precious morsal. It was a ring. A small, plain silver ring, too small for his fingers most likley. He brushed off some crumbs and handed it to Fenris gravely. She stared at the ring in her hand, almost as though it had burned her, she was so surprised. She looked up at him, "But..but.. it's _yours!_ You found it! I mean...its supposed to be _your_ luck I couldn't accept this I-" He cut her off flatly,   
"It's too small for my fingers, and I have no need for such things anyway. Perhaps you could put an enchantment on it or something and make it somehow useful." With that he went back to eating his cake, totally imersed in his own world deaf, even to Fenris' thanks and protest. She stared at the ring for a moment, then examined it, and saw something odd on the inside, reminding herself to look at it later, she slid it onto her middle finger.

After the tables were cleared, a large space was cleared in the center. The musicians all converged and started playing a lively jig and people began to dance and jump to the rhythm. The shadows behind them lengthened and writhed in a wild frenzy of delight. Fenris stretched and stood up raising her voice above the din, "I'm going to go see if I can find a pitcher of water, I'll be right back." Loki nodded, and continued to sit, observing the curious manuvers that were taking place in the cleared out space. Fenris's gaze lingered on him as she went. _There's so much he does not understand,_ she thought, _ about midsummer, about people, and sometimes I wonder, even about himself.._ As her hand clasped on the porcelain handle of a pitcher, she felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her round. It was a stranger, a man, who was extremley dirty and--judging by the smell of his breath--extremley drunk. He leaned his face in and revealed very yellow teeth as he spoke,   
"Come on.. me little pretty.. come an' have a dance wi' uncle Roger!" He swayed a little and laughed. Fenris decided she did not like him and responded diplomaticly,  
"No, I'm sorry.. I do not feel comfortable dancing with strangers." 'Roger' as he called himself, pinned her arms swiftly and brought her closer still to him. She tried to push away, but his grip was vice-like and impossible to even lessen.  
"Come now me pretty. we must've met 'afore..'afore sunrise? After sunset? Sometime in between eh?" Fenris shook her head, now desperate to get away from him,   
"No! You really are mistaking me with someone else let me go!" The drunken brute gave a hacking laugh,   
"An' what if I don'?" A cold voice behind him made him freeze,   
"Then you shall suffer a fate too horrible for your tiny, drunken mind to comprehend." Fenris took advantage of the man's shock and ran to Loki, completley forgetting about the water pitcher. She felt an urge to stand behind him and cling to his arm, but she felt that would be inappropriate, as well as uncomfortable for the assasin. Loki narrowed his pale green eyes at the man, "If you are still within my sight by the time I count to four, you will wish you'd never been brought to live your miserable excuse for a life. One, two..." The man had vanished, faster than an apple down a poring's throat. Fenris let out a breath,   
"_Thank you_ Loki.. you have.. no idea how grateful I am." She shuddered, "I should've used the _tetta vortex_ spell on that low-life..." Loki nodded, still scanning for some sign of the man, almost as though hoping he would get to carry out his threats.   
"Well you are safe now. Perhaps I should accompany you from now on to deter other such braggarts?" Fenris flushed a little and smiled warmly,   
"I'd like that very much. Come! My bodygaurd must treat me to a dance!" She twirled around on the spot. For one fleeting instant, Loki thought about declining, but when he saw her hair whirl around, coupled with the fact that Chaos would surely kill him or make him do it later, he found himself saying yes. Fenris grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him to the center ring, amidst all the other bodies.

Fenris stopped at a likely place, and lifted up the hand she was already holding. Glancing quickly out of the corner of his eye at some other dancers, Loki placed a hand lightly on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and she started dancing straightaway, no instruction for her clueless partner. At first he was concerned mainly with staying out of her way and not stepping on her feet, but Fenris seemed to need little guidence from him. As he observed others, he was able to make his movements less stiff, and after he realized it was merley getting used to her movements and moving around (and with) them, dancing suddenly made sense to him. Fenris, after sensing he was more comfortable, attempted some conversation with him.   
"Do you feel less naked now that Iris gave you that knife?" He nodded curtly, suddenly remembering something.   
"What did you mean when you said your perfume had not been common for ages?" Fenris blinked, then smiled a little sadly, almost akin to the look she always retained when looking at Chaos,   
"Ah, it was very popular a long time ago. It was unusual, so it was a sort of signature thing for Prontera. Far off places like Comodo or Geffen would pay over twice its weight for even a small vial of it... but that was a long, long time ago. So long ago it's nearly 'once upon a time.' Though my mother in this life, she was an alchemist you see, she _did_occasionally make some for me. The whole house would smell of rosemary and almonds and honey.. and.." She took in a breath, "That's all in the past."   
"Isn't everything?" Fenris half-smiled at that.   
"I suppose. One way or another everything becomes the past. Strange that moments gone by are easier to hold than ones in the present..." The music slowed and became a lilting waltz. They moved to a closer proximity to one another, as did others around them. Loki gazed into her eyes for a moment before saying,  
"Then..I shall hold fast to this moment before it slips away." Fenris didn't know what to say to this, and just led him in a simple version of the Geffen Waltz.

After a few more dances, Fenris took his hand again and led him down a familiar path. She smiled as bells tolled out the set of the sun. "Just in time!" She exclaimed and ushered Loki to one of the nearby benches. Before them was a large wooden theatre, weathered to be sure, but some of the wood seemed newer than the rest, no doubt from repairs of the seige those many months ago. Still most of the stage seemed to be original and that alone was impressive in itself.

There was a short fanfare as the curtains opened. The play was a creation story of how Midgard came to be. Due to the fact that Loki already knew the story, and that the actors switched between archaic speech and Old Tounge his attention drifted more often to the warlock sitting beside him. She was enraptured by the play, paing strict attention to each line being said, no doubt to compare it to the 'sundance' she'd spoken of. The crowd applauded, jarring Loki out of his study, and he joined in, though not as enthuiastically as the others around him. The next scene started and he went back to listless attention, his mind racing everywhere as were his senses. Eventualy his attention shifted to Fenris again. Totally involuntary on his part. He kept wondering what it was she was thinking, he wanted to know what was going on inside her head. And so it went throughout the play, he'd pay attention, get bored, study Fenris, then catch himself and pay attention again...

He was grateful when the actors took their final bows. He disliked being around so many other people, even if one of them was Fenris. The warlock yawned,   
"Shall we go Loki? ...I'd like to get back to the inn now.." He stood and nodded, silently agreeing.

It should have occured to them as strange that they hadn't seen Chaos and Iris for the last several hours. It should have occured to them to go looking for their companions. Yet for some reason, Fenris found herself chatting lightly enjoying Loki's presence and he hers totally unconcerned about the cleric and the knight. Fenris was surprised to find herself suddenly standing outside her door. Whenever did that happen? She looked at the assasin and wondered if his ability to just appear places was contagious. His gaze locked with hers and for a moment she was breathless, then sad that she had to say goodnight. She nodded her head a little, "Well..goodnight Loki. Sweet dreams." Loki bowed his head,   
"As I hope yours are." She smiled again then turned to open the door. She half looked back at him. For once his eyes weren't piercing, weren't searching for all viable threats. They were normal _human_ eyes and he seemed no more extraordinary than any other man. He nodded again and she quietly stepped inside her chambers. He sighed deeply after she shut the door. Standing there at ease for a moment. Then he gave himself a mental shake and suddenly he was the self-contained fortress that he'd always been. He turned and opened his own door and went in, not making a sound. He found Chaos already there, snoring uproariously. Loki shook his head and placed his wreath on the table, before lowering himself into bed.

In the other room Fenris was tucking Iris in. The younger girl had managed to mangle her bedding into a disorganized mess already. The warlock aranged the sheets neatly and covered the girl's exposed feet. She took off her wreath and placed it next to Iris'. She sat on the edge of her bed, running a comb through her long hair. A shaft of moonlight caught on the silver of her ring, and she remembered that she'd told herself to look on the inside of it. She slipped it off her finger, closing her eyes for a moment, exploring it magically to make sure that there weren't any flaws that might cause problems later if she decided to enchant it. Sensing none, she opened her eyes and turned it round in her fingers, holding it up to the moonlight so she could read the insription. She draw in a soft breath as she saw what was written there:

_To me till death as dear as breath_

She blushed a little, _It's a-a posey ring! But he couldn't have he?_ Fenris' dark violet eyes turned towards the door in the direction of the boy's room. She slid the ring back on her finger. It must have been a coincidence is all. Just a coincidence...She slid down and nestled under the covers, sliding one hand under her pillow, touching the stem of hinnale there.  
_Who will I dream of tonight..?_

-------------

:dies: OMFG!! Soooo cute! Mwahahahaha! Just wait till the 'sundance' shows up! Then it gets randy! Hahahahaha!  
Hee I love it. Loki is all like, "Grr. My Fenris. Back off. Rawr." XD


	4. Interlude

_ Iris was happy. _

No, she wasn't just happy, she was **ecstatic.** She was back in Fayon, almost two years ago, not long after she'd met Chaos. They were out beyond the village, the spot where they'd met. A medow, filled with tall grasses and wildflowers.

Chaos was there waiting for her. 

She laughed and ran to him, and he opened his arms to welcome her embrace. They fell over. 

They lay in the sun, hidden in the tall grass, simply holding each other. 

Iris made a chain of flowers, then weaved it into a crown. She admired her handiwork for a moment, then placed it on the knight's head. He laughed and struck a demure pose. 

'Oh Miss Irine, am I as pretty as you now?' She smiled a little, 

'You really don't have to call me 'Miss' you know, Chaos...' He shrugged, 

'Everyone else does.' Iris bit her thumb for a moment, 

'Well...' The boy was rapt with attention now, no longer joking or easy-going, 

'Yes Miss Iris?' The girl forcefully put her hand down. She tried to look him directly in the eye. She ended up staring at his nose, 

'You're not everyone else Chaos. I'd like it if you just called me 'Iris' from now on.' The boy stared at her for a moment, his expression hard to read, shocked perhaps? Then it was replaced by delight, 

'Sure thing Iris.' Her name had never sounded so beautiful. 

She wanted to cry. 

Iris opened her eyes, something had woken her up. 

Damn. That was one of her favorite memories. She touched the hinalle under her pillow, and wondered briefly if there was any stock in those old wives tales. Well, there wasn't any harm in wishing was there? Iris rolled over and went back to sleep. 

And she ignored the warlock in the other bed who let out a stifled sob when she was sure that Iris had gone back to sleep. 

There wasn't harm in wishing, but what if you couldn't wish? 

Damn. She felt guilty. It was really foolish, but Fenris found she didn't _want_ to dream of Chaos, or of Balder, or Vermillion, whatever he called himself. 

It frightened her. Did that mean she didn't have a purpose in this new life? And she didn't want to go to sleep. What if those old wives tales were true? 

The warlock sat up and hugged her knees. _Oh Fenris Fenrir, you really are a fool._

Across the hall the assassin couldn't sleep.

It wasn't Chaos' louder-than-usual snores, or the down matress of excess comfort. 

It was the life running through his veins. The leftover energy from dancing with Fenrir earlier. 

Damn...damn. 

He stood up. Chaos was giggling in his sleep about flower chains. Most unbefitting of a young man. Especially one who claimed to be fighting to save Midgard. 

Loki needed to take a walk is all, get rid of his pent-up energy and then he'd be able to meditate and relax. 

When he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, he almost crashed into Fenris. Well, damn. Stepping backwards into his room was _not_ a graceful option. He nodded to her. She seemed distrcted. 

"Good evening Fenris." 

"I'm sure it's 'good morning' by now." The assassin shrugged. To him there was little distinction on the subject of time. It was all one long slog. He looked at Fenris again and couldn't help but notice the darkness that pressed in on them. Nor could he ignore the closeness of her skin to his. His voice betrayed none of his observations, 

"...could you not sleep Fenris?" She shook her head, 

"Not really.. and you?" He responded in kind, an tried not to stare at her nightgown. 

Come to think of it, had he ever seen her wear a nightgown? Perhaps the luxuries of civilization weren't all such a terrible thing then...Oh damn. He wasn't paying attention.

Well he was, but rather to her body and not to her person. She appeared somewhat distraught under close inspection. 

"Fenris are you allright? What troubles you?" Her head jerked up in surprise. 

Damn! He could figure out everything. Even in a darkened hallway. Well then! Time for dirty tactics! 

She coughed politely, "Well.. no reason really.. I was going to take a walk, but I'd much rather dance with you again instead." 

Loki stared at her. 

...damn. He really couldn't refuse. She was dodging the subject, and he knew it, but he also didn't care. 

If it meant she would dance with him. 

So they danced. 


End file.
